Be Your Woman
by TLG03
Summary: James and Amber have been very close recently. The love they share is deep and true but Sofia has feelings of her own for James. Will she find the courage to share them with him? WARNING-SEXUAL CONTENT. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A twenty one year old princess Sofia stood outside Jame's bed room door that stood shut and locked. She listened to the sounds of James and Amber's loving making and sighed. She turn and began to walk about when her mother approached her.

"What's wrong sweetie," Miranda asked sounding concerned.

"It's James and Amber," she replied as they walked together down the hallway. "They've become so close recently. They love each other so much but James won't make love to me. What if he doesn't care about me. What if there's no room for me in his heart?"

"Well, have you told him how you're feeling? Have you told him what you want," Miranda inquired.

"I can't do that. Amber is Jame's true sister. They love they share is true and deep. If I tell him how I feel he'll reject me for Amber," replied Sofia.

"Don't be silly dear. Your brother loves you he'll never reject you," she assured.

"But what if I don't do a good job for him," Sofia asked.

"You'll do fine. I've taught you everything about how to please a man since the time you were a little girl," Miranda told her. "Now, come on darling let go take a shower. I'll show you my new vibrator."

Sofia went with her mother to her royal bathroom.

That night Sofia sat alone in her dimly lit bedroom. The only light came from a soft glowing lamp that sat on the nightstand. She laid down on her bed and picked up a picture from her childhood that was of her and James posing happily together. She didn't know what to do. She loved James and she didn't want to take a chance on ruining their relationship. She set down the picture and clicked off the light.

The next morning Sofia stood naked outside James's private shower and took a deep breath summing all her courage. She stepped inside and opened the glass door to the shower. James looked at her in confusion not sure of what she was doing.

"James. You and Amber have become so close lately and I want you to love me the same way you love her," Sofia stated. "Please. I can be your woman?"

James smiled and Sofia stepped inside the shower shutting the door. He places his hand on her hips and held her close. He kissed her deeply on the lips. Sofia broke the kiss and knelt down. She fondled his balls and stroked his cock causing it to become erect. She played with his balls and licked on his manhood. James groaned in delight as she slide her mouth all the down his cock and sucked hard. Sofia wrapped her long soft pink tongue repeatedly around his organ just as her mother had taught her ever since she was little. James was amazed at Sofia's skills with her mouth. She moved up and down his cock for the next few minutes causing James to erupt. She happily swallowed and licked up his hot delicious cum.

Sofia stood up and turned around placing her hands on the wall. James used both hands to repeatedly squeeze and rub her soft warm ass. He then took hold of her hips and shoved his cock deep into her backside. She moaned and groaned in pleasure as his hard rod move in and out. After a minute he picked up speed causing her to tilt her head back and gasp in delight.

"I'm cumming," he grunted.

Sofia then turned around and they took a moment to lip lock with each other.

She laid down on her back and James kissed her nipples and massaged her breasts.

He slowly kissed down her stomach to her hot wet sex. He licked and sucked on her clit tasting her sweet juices. James got on his knees and prepared to insert in manhood into her pussy.

"Are you ready sister," he asked.

"Give it to me baby," she replied.

"Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sofia gasped in ecstasy shutting her eyes tightly and bitting her lower lip as he penetrated her.

James laid down on top of her and kissed down the side of her neck. She used both arms to hug him tight.

"Ohh! Mmmmm! Mmm!" She moaned as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crash of her whole body.

"You like that Sophie," asked James.

"Oh! Yes! Hmm! I love it!" She replied.

They rolled around in one an other's arms for the several minutes.

"Sofia! I'm-I'm cumming," James grunted moving his cock in and out of her very quickly now.

"Me too!" Said Sofia.

"And boom goes the cannon," he gasped as they climaxed together at the same time.

"You're the king baby!" Sofia complimented.

They sat up on their knees and took a moment to hug and snuggle each other close.

"I've wanted to tell you how I been feeling so long but I was to scared. I didn't know if you felt the same way about me as you do Amber," she told him.

He hugged her closed and rubbed up and down on her back.

"Sofia. You don't ever have to keep it inside. You don't have to hide your feelings. I love you with all my heart no matter what. You don't ever have to afraid to share your feeling with me," James assured.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear before kissing his lips.

They held one another closed and made out for several minutes. The shower door then opened and they were met by the sight of something they didn't expect.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Sofia looked and saw Miranda and Amber standing naked in the doorway.

"Hi there you two. Mind if we join you," Miranda asked.

"Sure," James replied happily.

They all laid together on the shower floor and shared their love for one another for hours and hours.

The End.


End file.
